dragon_naruto_xenoverse_strikerfandomcom-20200214-history
Broly
Broly (ブロリー, Burorī; literally meaning "Broli"), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist from the ''Dragon Naruto'' series created by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto. He is a powerful warrior member of the Saiyan race, and a Super Saiyan, just like Goku and Vegeta, however, Broly appears to be the latest of the Legendary Super Saiyans, a demonic warrior who appears every thousand years. Because of his extreme power, he was stranded on a remote planet where Saiyans are dumped by King Vegeta III, where he was raised by his father until rescued years later by the Frieza Force. He briefly served as the main antagonist of Dragon Naruto: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan when he went working for the Frieza Force while used as a weapon to his father, Paragus, to get his revenge on Vegeta for isolating them on a distant planet by owning even more talent than King Vegeta's son. ".''" :—Broly. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Johnny Bosch (English), Bin Shimada (Japanese), Not Known/Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known(Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Romeu Vala (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Dado Monteiro (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Ricardo Brust (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor (Young): Cynthia Cranz (English), Yoshiko Morishita (Japanese), Not Known/Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known(Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Vii Zedek (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Guadalupe Leal (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Broly is very tall with a more muscular while having noticeably darker skin, possesses black eyes, and jet-black hair that never grows in length. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known (Base form), 300 cm (9'10"; Legendary Super Saiyan) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Ba * Cheelai * Lemo Family * Paragus (father) * Broly: Xeno (Xeno counterpart) Neutral * Bardock * Gogeta ** Goku ** Vegeta * Gohan * Gotenks ** Goten ** Trunks * Piccolo * Krillin * Videl * Tien * Yamcha * Whis Rivals * Beerus (theory) Enemies * King Vegeta III * Frieza Force ** Frieza ** Daigen * Cooler Abilities and Powers Powers ;Manga ;Film and Novel Video Games ;Statements by guidebooks and authors Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Flight - The ability to fly through the use of ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Heat Resistance - During his battle with Goku, he was shown to be able to fly through lava unabated, as his energy acted as a barrier against this lava. * Saiyan Power - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in raw might and general performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. * Mimicry - The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. * Regeneration: He was able to survive numerous physical attacks that would normally kill a Saiyan like himself. Skills Feats Strength level Speed Durability . Skill Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Great Ape :Main article: Great Ape Wrath State :Main article: Wrath State Super Saiyan :Main article: Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan C-type Legendary Super Saiyan :Main article: Legendary Super Saiyan Weaknesses Equipment * Attack Ball - A spaceship used for interstellar travel. * Broly Control Mechanism - A device that stops Broly when he goes berserk. It is connected to Paragus' belt. It generates a high voltage shock that stops Broly when he loses control. * Capsule House - A type of house that can be put away and carried around in a capsule. * Senzu Beans - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Synopsis ''Dragon Naruto'' Broly Saga Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * Broly's name is a pun on the literal vegetable "Broccoli" (ブロッコリー, burokkorī). External links * Broly Wikipedia * Broly Dragon Ball Wiki * Broly Dragon Ball FighterZ Wiki * Broly Heroes Wiki * Broly Villains Wiki Notes & Trivia * Broly is shown to be Vegeta's age in the movie, making him slightly older than Goku. * In Xenoverse 2, Broly is given lines in his Super Saiyan (Full Power) form, despite only shouting and grunting during his fight with Gogeta. * Perhaps done intentionally, Broly has a more dark themed savage appearance, which is ironic considering Broly is soft-hearted and gentle. * Like Kale, Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 7, though the power and potential the form gives him is immensely greater than her. Category:Characters